Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -78\% \times -\dfrac{2}{5} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -78\% = -\dfrac{78}{100} = -\dfrac{39}{50} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{39}{50} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{39}{50} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} } = \dfrac{-39 \times -2 } {50 \times 5 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{39}{50} \times -\dfrac{2}{5} } = \dfrac{78}{250} = \dfrac{39}{125} $